<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For lack of a better word by The_Darkest_of_Morlins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816563">For lack of a better word</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Darkest_of_Morlins/pseuds/The_Darkest_of_Morlins'>The_Darkest_of_Morlins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>IchiHime Week [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Fluff, IchiHime Week, IchiHime Week 2019, Post-Ending, Pre-Epilogue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:40:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Darkest_of_Morlins/pseuds/The_Darkest_of_Morlins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Having momentarily woken up from his sleep Ichigo takes time to ponder over his relationship with his wife and the term others have used to define it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>IchiHime Week [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For lack of a better word</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Drabble fics where these two massive dorks just adore each other are strangely calming to write, and fun. So here's another one. Hope you enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ichigo Kurosaki did not believe in destiny. He didn’t think that there was any weave of fate or greater design to how the world revolved or what events occurred in it. He felt certain that things just happened at random and that everybody did their best to steer it all in whatever way suited them. Part of it was because of how many pivotal moments of his life had been manufactured by outside forces (a gentle and pleasant substitute term for power hungry madmen) rather than fated events leading him towards outcomes predetermined by some cosmic plan. But mostly it was because it made sense to him that things just happened and he had to deal with it. The one person that might make him question this point of view was currently sleeping next to him, giggling in her sleep.</p>
<p>Orihime Kurosaki tossed and turned gently on her side of the bed as the summer morning sun started peeking through the curtains of their bedroom. That mere instinctual motion of hers caused a huge grin to form on Ichigo’s face and he almost forgot about how grumpy he was to be awake and partly sitting up so early as a word floated around in his mind.</p>
<p>
  <em>Soulmates</em>
</p>
<p>He’d heard several people describe his and Orihime’s relationship as such and it made him feel conflicted. Because, again, Ichigo Kurosaki didn’t believe in destiny, and that included the whole idea of a red thread connecting him to his wife. But even then, he found that he couldn’t reject the notion that Orihime was his soulmate.</p>
<p>He laid down fully again, wrapped both arms around Orihime’s waist and gently pulled the slumbering love of his life closer to his chest. He caressed her arms and marveled at how soft she was, and as he took a deep breath to inhale her scent a wave of relaxation coursed through him. And as his mind became more tranquil a single thought drifted around in him. “<em>You complete me.</em>”</p>
<p>Ichigo thought back to the powers he possessed from his hybrid lineage and how they allowed him to fight in order to save others, including his loved ones. But he could only ever do that by attacking enemies as all of his abilities only increased his combat capabilities. Orihime on the other hand had powers that could protect and heal others without ever attacking anyone, she was his opposite and they complemented one another. If Ichigo was the sword that struck down villains to defend others, then Orihime was the shield that guarded the same people from harm. They were partners that matched together perfectly to protect those that they held dear and beyond.</p>
<p>As the comfort of embracing his wife lulled Ichigo further into sleep he recalled the times his very being had been affected by her. The depression that gripped him when she’d disappeared. The way his resolve to stay on his chosen path would strengthen when she reaffirmed her trust and confidence in him. The universal sense of ease he felt whenever he could see her safe after a harrowing experience. No one else could shatter and rebuild him so easily with their mere presence, and he gladly relinquished this power to her simply because it felt so right.</p>
<p>He had a purpose and goals before expressing his feelings for her and finding them reciprocated, and he’d convinced himself that he was content with only having her in his life as a friend and watching her be happy. But that was a falsehood that could only last for so long. And as he cast away the lie and declared his true feelings the shock, relief and joy he felt when knowing that she felt the same for him never became overwhelming. Instead, it felt as though a missing piece of his world had been found and everything clicked together so naturally.</p>
<p>Ichigo lightly kissed Orihime’s neck and tightened his embrace before he drifted completely to sleep, grateful thoughts echoing through his head.</p>
<p>“<em>You are the love of my life. You are the sun my world centers around. You complete me. My soulmate.</em>”</p>
<p>When Ichigo had fallen asleep, Orihime lazily stroked her husband’s fingers were they rested on her arms. She’d partly woken up once Ichigo’s arms circled around her but she quickly understood that he wasn’t going to remain awake for very long so she just let him be and quietly enjoyed the attention given to her.</p>
<p>Once she was certain he was asleep Orihime closed the already minimal distance between their bodies before her mind also closed itself to the rest of the waking world. All the praise and love and sense of completion her husband had towards her was perfectly mirrored by Orihime. He was her gentle and funny and dashing hero who always did the right thing and constantly inspired her to do her best. He was her equal partner and perfect opposite. He was the warm and loving soul she’d found a home with.</p>
<p>“<em>You are my one true love. You are my hero. You complete me. My soulmate</em>.” With silent praise and adoration in her heart, soul and mind, Orihime joined Ichigo in the land of dreams.</p>
<p>Maybe it was destiny that had created a red thread that connected them. Or maybe their souls just happened to fit together and resonate perfectly with one another. Or maybe it wasn’t even as deep as that. Maybe they’re just two people that work really well with one another. Maybe it didn’t matter as long as they loved each other.</p>
<p>Whatever the truth is, here they lay together, content and happy and eternally in love with each other.</p>
<p>Ichigo Kurosaki and Orihime Kurosaki.</p>
<p>Husband and wife.</p>
<p>Lovers.</p>
<p>Soulmates.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading. Hope you have a nice day. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>